What don't know
by Heart broken Writer
Summary: 2 orphans have no memory of their real life. But the face on the world together as L'cie and can they take on the world and face the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Profile

Name: Filena

Age: 14

Date of Birth: June 16th

Birth Place: Sea Side City of Bodhua

Place of Residency: 31 Eden Drive, Bodhua port side.

Family: N\A

Race: Human\ L'cie

Occupation: Student\ Waitress ( only on the day she is okay)

Other tenants(if applical): Zana Farron

Illnesses od dieasea: Heart and Lung problem, Asthma also weak muscle development

APPERANCE:

Hair: Short pale brown hair, usually straightened and messy

Eyes: Ice blue eyes

Skin: Pale\ faintly tanned

Build: Weak \ frail. average portioned

Tattoes\Marking\Piercings: Pulse l'cie mark in middle of on left upper arm

Outfits:-

School: white button up short sleeved shirt. long sleeve purple shirt, medium blue school jacket. blue school bow messily tied up, blue plaid pleated school skirt. white stockings and purple and white Duke hightop skate shoes.

Regular: a white sunglet, with long sleeved purple jacket that on cover upper torso. light purple skirt that only covers back. black bike shorts. mid thing black sock woth knee high dark brown boots.

Jewellery: a locket gadget that plays a lullabye and has holograph technology with her first name engraved on tha back ( A gift from her mother before she dies) also double as a compass and watch. A silver chain with a silver angel wing pendent and a small charm that has her initals ingraved (Falicity)It serves as her only clue.

Extra:-

Personality: Kind, Caring, Sweet, Modest, Forgiving, Loyal

Friend: She has potentail to have lots but people stay away cause of her sicknesses. She is friends with NORA, Vanille, Fang, Sazh, Lightning, Serah and her best friend is Zana.

Love Interest: Hope Estheim

Grade Average: B+\A

Best Subjects: Home Economic, History, Medical Science, Music

Worst Subject: Math, Science, HPE

Weapons: Magic, Bow and energy arrow, silver bow staff.

Endoloun: Lugia

Crysteranium Colour: Purple

Info: Was born premature resulting in alot of her health problem. Loved her older brother dearly and the trauma of losing him resulting a in tremendous memory loss. Befriend are very antisocial Zana. Was taken away at 5 so all memory before 5 cannot by remembered. Hates how Zana has to look after her and used music to make Zana smile. She acts as Zana's voice of reason and is often calming her down. Doesn't blame Zana for becoming L'cie and is actaully happy it happened. Relies on Magic to make up for her lack of fighting ability and physical strangth. Is always fidding with her tarot cards. Her and Zana are a two man band. She developed a bond with snow when they travelled and opted to stay with him but when the got picked up by the army Zana managed to get them out before it was explained. She became close with Hope when she and Zana got spilt up when they rescued by Snow and lightning in Hopes home town. She went with Snow who took over her gaurdian ship after Zana yelled at Snow to not let anything happen to her even though he was alreading doing that. Lugia was awakened just after hopes when Zana get carrying her. It activated when she got upset. In the end Snow calmed her down with Zana's help and helped her tamed Lugion. WHen it was revealed to be snows sister, she is at first distanced from him sharing Zana's agner that they never came looking but after their own heartfelt chat she forgives him. When her and Hope admit their feeling just before facing orphan and she is is one of the the only once that doen't change. She refuse to fight them and is fairly hurt even though vanillle trys to protect her. When facing orphan after changing back usues Lugion and surprises everyone with her power and Snow mentions this when the are turning to crystal that she made him proud. Stays in Orebra village but travel to Eden to study. She works as a bartender or a seamtress. She is apart of gaurdian corps medical trained astaff and emergencet defense unit. She lives with Zana but has room with Snow and Serah. Her and Snow work as representice on the policital Counsel for Oerbra.


	2. Chapter 2

Character FILE

Name: FARRON, Zana

Age: 15

Date of Birth: Febuary 1st

Birth Place: Sea side city of Bodhua

Place of Residency: 31 Eden Drive, Bodhua port side.

Family: N\A

Race: Human\ L'cie

Occupation: Student\ Works at local bar as a waitress

Other tenants(if applical): Falicity (Last name unknown)

Illnesses and\or dieases: N\A

APPERANCE:

Hair: Mid-back pink hair, usual in a pony-tail. side bags. slight curly usually straightened.

Eyes: Green

Skin: Faintly tanned, freckles on face

Build: Medium Height, averagly portiones

Tattoes\Marking\Piercings: L'cie Pulse mark on right upper arm. double ear piercing in both ears, snake bite piercing on lower lip. Scar on right fore arm. belly button done, tattoo on left upper arm

Outfits:-

School: black hoodie short sleeved shirt, meduim blue school vest, blue plaid pleated skirt, knee high sock, pink connie cut offs. finger less black leather gloves. Bandana wrapped around her upper arm

Regular: Pink boobtube that stops and inch below her belly button, mid thigh navy green camo short. Black vest jacket. Black leather gloves with black elbow pad thngs, black knee high skin tight socks, brown boots.

Jewellery: 2 silver diamond lip studs, 1 set of 2 inch gold studs, 1 set of pink qaurtz gold plad ear studs, a black cord choker with silver lock attached, silver tear drop pendent necklace

EXTRA:-

Personality: Protective, Sarcastic, Loyal, Sadistic, Easily angered

Friends: Has very few friends. Her closest and best friend Is Falicity.

Love interest: Yuj

Grade Average: C-\A-

Favourite Subject: HPE, Math, Medical Science, Music

Worst Subject: English. Home Ec

Weapons: Gun\Daggers that connect in ti a double ended blade, energy whip.

Endolone: Cereberus

Crysteranium colour: Silver

Tattoo:

Info:

She was taken from her two older sisters when she was 6, around the same time Sactum took Falicity fro her older bother. They both met at an orphanage in Eden and both vowed to return to Bodhua. She is protective of Falicity cause she doesn't want people to use Falicity's forgiving and kind nature against her. She is Falicity's is the reason they ended up L'cie, Cause they went to Vestige and to the falcie cause shwe though it be safer and blames her self. The only thing she remembers of her past is that she and her sisters share pink hair. She is alot like lightning even though she remarked her older sisters were both very kind when Vanille suggest they were related. But when the sovreign lord reveals that she is indeed she is lightning and serah's little sister and Falicity is Snow's little sister, She is still very cold towards them. When this is brought to light on Pulse, she yells that she'll never forgive them for not searching for them. For not trying hard. Cerberus appears when they are in Hopes home town when her and faith are surrounded and Lightning has to save them. She in the end become sisterly with lightning when they have a heart to heart chat in Oerbra Village. She still refuses to become seperated from Falicity. When settling into a life at new Eden become part of the new gaurdian corps but request transfer to Oerbra Village to be with Falicity and her boyfriend Yuj and her sisters. Misses Fang alot more than Vanille. Is weapon technation.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaurding Gates of Hell

Final Fanasty 13 Fan Fiction

Chapter 1:

" Filena are you sure you're up to fireworks?", are normal cold hearted teen asked. She wore her regular outfit with her slightly curly hair down. Her jacket was off.

" Yes, My heart is up for this. I'll be fine," her jubliant friend answered softly. Her brown hair was wet from the recent shower she had. She was drying her hair.

" Zana. I know you want to hang out with Yuj, I'll be at the bar with Maquix," Filena reassured.

" Okay," Zana answered unsurely straightning her hair, leaving it down. Filena got up and helped Zana with her necklaces and her bandana.

" Okay, just for tonight focus on you and Yuj, he makes you happy," Filena scolded.

Later that night

Filena was in the bar with Marquix. She was sipping at some tea.

" Thanks for babysitting me Marquix, you know Zan. this was the only way to get her to enjoy heself," Falicity thanked.

" No problem. You are fun to hang out with. It's a change from hanging out with Yuj all the time," Marquiz laughed.

" I bet it would. So how is NORA?" She asked.

" Good, Any closer to finding your family?" He responded.

" No, I checked the orphanage for any record of me, but apart from my eden file nothing," she sighed.

" Well, NORA was looking over some sealed files and there was one saying that they seperated orphans that were sibling as to make it easier for them to be adopted. And it was discovered that they only kept a set lot of these childrens original files. the group they took to eden, they went so far as to use memory wiping techniques but they didn't say the children names but then it started going on about some project called project MIGCU.," He answered.

" Thanks, I know you're not to share information that NORA discovers. I appreciate it," She thanked.

" So are you making the same wish this year?" Maquix asked.

" Yeah. I wish to find my family," She answered.

2 days later

" As you know we discovered a pulse vestige and we are cleansing the area of pulse inffected habitants. Please move on to your homes and back for travelling to Pulse. Thank you for your co-opperation," A sanctum lieutenant said to 1st year and 2nd years of Bodhua high. Filena was with Zana.

" Yeah right they'll take us to pulse. But we better go get your medication. Come on," Zana whispered as left the room. Filene just nodded holding on to Zana's arm. She felt a wave of nausea over come her.

" Zana, It's okay if you leave me behind on Pulse," Filena said.

" Don't talk like that Filene, We're going to look after each other," Zana said packing Filena's medication and a small water canteen into a small pouch. she attached it to her belt withthe sheaths containing her daggere and special whip.

Falicity got her small silver boc that contain some more medication and a water canteen. Zana passed her, her 2nd puffer while she took the first one. Filena attached her bow and bow staff pouchs to their rightful place.

" Time for you to come to the Pulse deportion train," A infantry men said knocking on the door. They left the house and Zana glared at their escort , Filena stayed close.

"Hand over the pouchesm" Ans soldier said.

" Hell no, that has her medication in them," Zana said.

" They'll be returned to you when you arrive," He said more forcefully.

" And I said no,"" She growled.

" Just let them have them," A gruff female voice said.

" Come one Zana," Filene pleaded, She saw the pink haired warrioress Lightning. By the looks she did't have much paitence left with Zana.

" No, You need you're medication at all the times," Zana growled.

" Hey, are you to alright," A perky voice asked.

" No, this jerk won't let me and my friend here have our lullage, It has Filena's medication," Zana growled.

" Can I see the,," The girl asked. Filena saw a strawberru blonde girl with tribal clothing. The passed them to the girl. She checked them over. She walked up and handed them to the officer draging the two girls off.

" What the...," Zana started but was cut off when the girl handed there bags back.

" Thank you, I am Filena," Filena thanke.

" Yeah what ever, The names Zana Farron and you are?" She mumbled.

" Vanille. No problem well I'll see you on Pulse," The jubliant girl giggled.

" Yeah," Filena smiled softly holding on to Zana. A soldier passed their power nullifying cloaks. Filena slipped hers on.

" Get on the train,' The soldier said roughly.

" We're going." Zana growled.

They got on the train. Zana was next to the pin haired woman from before.

" Hey you two girls okay?" A affrican american man asked as Filena had a coughing fit.

" Yeah, just ( Cough) asthma." Filena wheezed. Zana got Filena's puffer out.

" Filena here rest on me, you'll need your strength for pulse," Zana said.

" Sorry Zana, I am being a burden," Filena said.

Flahback

_" Zana this your room-mate Filena," The orphanage care taker said. A younger Zana looked at the blonde haired coughing girl in front of her. Filena had but length blonde hair and big blue eyes. She wore black long sleeved turtle neck skin tight shirt with a purple cotton overall dresst. She had white stocking with brown boots._

_Zana had shoulder length curly pink hair with piercing green eyes. She wore green baggy singlet and small black skin tight bike shorts._

_" Hiya ( cough), Nice to (cough) meet you," Filena wheezed._

_" Hey," Zana said bluntly._

_" Which bunk do you want," Filena asked smiing warmly,_

_" Top, how can you be happy about being taking from your siblings?' Zana asked hotly._

_" Well I woke up after the took me from Bodhua and I couldn't remember everything. All I know is I have a brother and well I am trying to make the best of it," Filena said sadly._

_" Uh same all I remember is I have two sisters. But now we got each other I guess," Zana said._

_" Yeah," Filena answered perking up. She started coughing violently as she collasped._

_" Hey are you alright," Zana asked worriedly._

_" Yeah, get my medicene our of my bag. there is water cantene and silver box, get two pills out," Filene whispered weakly._

_Zana did what she said and helped Filena up. _

_" I'll look after you now. We'll never be alone again," Zana promised._

_End Flahback_

" You're not a burden. You saved me from lonliness and you've give up lots for me," Zana said quietly.

" Zana, never leave," Filena whispered quietly.

Chapter 2

_Some one once told me, Heroes aren't always the ones who are on top and everybody likes. Heroes are the ones who fight for what is right even when everybody thinks it wrong._

The whole train jolted waking Filena.

" Yo buddy, what was that," Zana yelled

" Zana it's okay," Filena said

" What ever," Zana said. Filena sat up.

Later

" Filena, this way,' Zana said spotting Yuj with NORA/

" ZANA!" Yuj yelled out seeing his girl friend helping her friend walk.

" Filena, here let me help," Marquix said. He took Filena from Zana.

" Thanks," Filena said quietly.

" So this is Zana," Lebreau said.

" Yep, Here wait here the others," Yuj said as Marquix lowered Filena.

NORA came back with a bulky man leading them. He had ice blue eyes and light blond hair.

" Who wants to fight," He asked after people started saying they wanted to help,

Soon all the guns were gone except 3. A mom got up and took one. Filena got up unsteadily. Marquix and Zana were shocked by this.

" Filena," Zana began.

" You always fight for me, Now I'll fight," Filena said.

" Are you sure," The leader asked.

" Yea," she sid but she collasped to her knees coughing.

" Filena, It's okay. We'll go find some where safe," Zana said picking up the weak girl.

" Be safe Zana," Yuj said .

The girls took off.

3 hours later.

They found an air skimmer.

" Come on, we'll get to the vestige, It should be safe," Zana said.

" Okay Zana, I am tired," Filena said,

On the Vestige

Zana layed Filena down. Filena started cough violently,

" Here have some of your medicene," Zana said giving Filene her medicene.

" Sorry, I forgot to take it," Filene apologised.

" It is okay," Zana reassured.

"Hey do you here that, looks like we aren't the only ones go to the Fal'cie," Filene asked lightly.

" Okay," Zana said helping Filene up.

They manage to get up to the fal'cie.

They saw a group of people looking to fight it.

" Let's help them Zana," Filene said.

" Sure," Zana said. getting out her daggers.

Filene gout her bow. It was gold with 'Artemis' engraver along it.

" Bow mode," Filene whispered. A string of energy activated.

" You guys need two more to take down this so called god of pulse," Zana yelled out.

" Sure, More the merrier," Vanille said,

" This is the reason for the purge. People are dying," Lightning said.

Feline started coughing again.

" Zana, she's right. I am sick


End file.
